


Blemishes

by tzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Complete, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Shizaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzaya/pseuds/tzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinra invited Izaya over as an apology, and managed to gain snippets of his friend's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blemishes

“You’re trying to win my affections over by inviting me to tea?”

Izaya narrowed his eyes into slits, shrugging his coat off nonetheless of his complaining. He’d been called over by Shinra to, he quoted, “Have some quality time between friends”. Even though he had declined the offer several times, Shinra was persistent and he was tired of hearing all the pleas that in the end, he forced himself to say yes.

“Orihara-kun! Are you still mad that I didn’t visit you at the hospital?” Shinra frowned as he poured tea into the two cups he’d placed on the coffee table. It was a mistake that he took a glance at Izaya, because only an expression filled with malice greeted him. A nervous laughter erupted from his throat and his hands shook a little, causing the tea to spill onto his palm. “Ow! I’m sorry, it’s my fault! I was just taking a photo of Celty and you happened to interrupt that. You know nothing should ever come in between me and my love for Celty!”

The informant only emitted a sigh before taking a seat, arms resting on the head of the couch. He mumbled a ‘forget it’ that didn’t go unnoticed by Shinra. Talking to Shinra was like talking to a kid. It was just hard to reason with the doctor sometimes.

His head lolled back and he shut his eyes, mind drifting back to the time he was at the hospital while Shinra went to the kitchen to grab some snacks. It was ironic that he, Orihara Izaya, the one who told people to not feed their past with attention- was the one who held every moment of his part to heart. He’d never admit it to anybody, but he was still hurt by it. It was a relief that one of his beloved humans gave him an unexpected visit at the ward, even though said visitor made an attempt to kill him. Not to mention about the hotpot incident. How could they just leave him out on such occasion?

He felt a dip on the left side of the couch, indicating that Shinra was back. “Did anyone visit you?” It felt stupid of Shinra to ask that, when he knew Izaya never really had anyone who cared about him. He never really had anyone he could be himself with.

“No.”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have pushed others away. It’s a bad habit, Orihara-kun.”

“Shizu-chan does the same, but I know he would have a lot of people visiting him.”

“Ah, your voice is dripping with hatred.”

“Envy,” Izaya lurched forward, crimson orbs finally revealed as he took hold of a cup, bringing the rim to his lips and he took a small sip of the steaming hot tea. “I don’t understand how someone who denies love like that can attract people. Isn’t it funny? I’ve done all I can yet they still hate me. It’s okay, though, I’m not going to stop just because of that.”

“Interesting. So you don’t hate him for no reason. I’ve always wondered about that. However, I do know that you have quite the followers on your side. Especially your fans in Ikebukuro. Does that not count as reciprocated love?” Shinra pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“I do appreciate it. But their love is heavily masked on their view of my physical appearance, is it not? I wouldn’t be able to take it seriously. I for one, know of all the flaws humanity has.” Izaya waved a hand in dismissal, placing his leg over another of his.

Shinra nodded understandingly. Everything was starting to make sense. He took a sip of his own tea and contemplated over Izaya’s words.

“Someone who knows of your flaws. I see. So it’s about your personality as well. I guess it’s like me and Celty- though Celty really doesn’t have any flaws- but I do have a lot and my beloved Celty still loves me. I’m so thankful, my dearest-”

When Shinra started to go on another rant about him and Celty, Izaya tuned him out. He focused on the little things in the doctor’s apartment, like the slices of cake that was probably bought just earlier sitting on the plates- or the medical kit resting in a corner where Shinra probably patched someone up and forgot to put it away. His mind wandered elsewhere as he brought a hand up to run his index finger along the rim of the cup.

“So, would it suffice if I’m the one to love you, then?” A voice that belonged to neither Shinra nor Izaya came from the front door.

Izaya’s hand froze and he felt like his head was spinning— wondering how he didn’t notice Shizuo’s presence. If he was in the street, he probably would be lying on the ground with a vending machine on top of him by now. Even Shinra was surprised at the sight of Shizuo. He clearly didn’t realize how long Shizuo had been there.

It didn’t take long for Izaya to burst out in a fit of laughter, shaking his head before his gaze met Shizuo’s, a smirk carved on his lips.

“It’s doubtful, but would you care to try?”


End file.
